Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 4
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sequel to the other 3. Like all my stories no flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 4 Chapter 1 The Delay Letter

* * *

I was going to make this yesterday but my Mom came home from the Hospital. I was also busy. I hope you like this story. The Real Chapter 1 will be the next Chapter. From Travis 5412.


	2. The real chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 4 Chapter 2

* * *

This is the real chapter 1. The Ryan family escapes from Jail yet again. See what happens. We at first head to Bud and Ladonna in Elwood City.

Bud: That is why the 49ers will win tonight's game.  
Ladonna: I also think so. Can you be Naked for tonight's game?  
Bud: Why sure.  
Ladonna: Good. I do you to see you naked since both Circumcisions.  
Bud: I liked the 2nd 1 the best. The 1st was indeed painful.  
Ladonna: Yeah that is because that 1 Doctor did not use an Anesthetic.  
Bud: True. I once heard another Doctor had a patient who Boy part fell off of him.  
Ladonna: I think they used that to scare you.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them. We see Becky Violet TJ Emily Tommy and Phil.

Becky: I think WordGirl might be there today if there is trouble.  
Emily: I would also would like Huggy is there. He is so cute.  
Becky: Where WordGirl is then Huggy will also be there.  
Emily: Oh yeah.

Now back to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I picked the 49ers to win the game tonight.  
Buster: I pick the Rams.  
Brain: I am with you Arthur.  
Francine: And same here.

Next chapter the game begins.


	3. The Game begins

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 4 Chapter 3

* * *

We start in Fair City with Emily. She is watching a Movie. Disney's Hercules on DVD.

Emily: This is a good Movie.  
Emily's Mom: I knew you would like it.  
Emily: Yep.

Now we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Remember take off your hat and underwear when the game comes on.  
Bud: I wont forget. Can you also get Naked?  
Ladonna: Why sure. That is the plan.

The 2 got Naked.

Mrs. Compson: I will let you 2 be naked. After all you look good Naked Bud.

Now back to Emily in Fair City. Getting ready to watch the game.

Emily: The game is coming on.  
Emily's Mom: Lets watch it.

They are watching the game that just came on. Now with Becky TJ and there parents watching the game as well.

Becky: I say the 49ers will win.  
TJ: I have to go with the Rams.

Now we head back to Ladonna and Bud in Elwood City.

Bud: The 49ers are doing well.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed little Brother.

Next chapter will be longer.


	4. The NFL Network

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 4

* * *

We begin this chapter in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. Ladonna found the NFL Network.

Bud: We never watched this channel before.  
Ladonna: Well we only got a TV Not to long ago.  
Bud: Oh yeah.

Bud and Ladonna are still naked. There Private parts are censored. Now we head to Arthur's house to see the Read family getting ready to watch the game.

Arthur: Yeah i picked the 49ers to win.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And Same here.  
DW: I don't care who wins.

Now we head to Fair City with Emily and her parents. They are also watching the game.

Emily: Look we have the NFL Network.  
Emily's Dad: We sure do.  
Emily's Mom: Lets watch it.

They can now see that game. Now with Becky and them.

Becky: Lets watch the game on the NFL Network?  
Violet: Okay.  
TJ: Okay as well.

Now back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud watching the game.

Bud: So far the 49ers are doing good.  
Ladonna: They sure are. They have an okay team this year.  
Bud: Yep they sure do.

They are enjoying the game. Back with the Read family.

Arthur: Well the 49ers are doing good in this game.  
Mr. Read: They sure are.  
Mrs. Read: I agree.  
DW: I still don't care who wins. I am going off to bed.  
Mrs. Read: Okay lets get you tucked in bed. Since you are wearing your pajamas.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. The Ryan family strickes again

Arthur and WordGirl in The NFL 4 Chapter 5 Kidnapped

* * *

Now we see the Ryan family getting ready to kidnap someone. Always up to no good they are. Little did they know that WordGirl will be there as well. And Captain Huggy Face. She is in the same Building as Becky and Bob. The Ryan family is also not very bright. That they could be stopped. By them 2.

Becky: I hope no problems happens here.

Bob made Monkey sounds.

Becky: I hope that family does not come here. But i can hear if there is problems that they need us.

They Ryan family some how snuck into that building. They are a family of Bad guys who happen to be Psychopath's. As in yes they are crazy. Somehow they break out of every jail. They can go in a Mental Hospital. Or nut house. Now we head to Elwood City with Bud and Ladonna.

Bud: Good game so far.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed.

The 2 took a sip of water.

Bud: Looks like the 49ers will win.  
Ladonna: That is true.

Now we see the Read family watching the same game.

Arthur: The Rams don't have a good team this year.  
Mr. Read: That is true.  
Mrs. Read: I agree with you 2.

Now we head back where the Ryan family is at. Seeing who they will kidnap. They don't know WordGirl And Captain Huggy Face are also there. We know she has super hearing. She is an Alien after all. They are now hiding until the time is right.

Becky: I am going to get something to eat.  
Mr. Botsford: Okay Becky.

In 5 minutes the Ryan family will make there move. Not knowing WordGirl is there. They are in the Studio. There target is Rich Eisen. They made there move. Becky heard it.

Becky: Word Up!

She and Bob became WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.

WordGirl: Stop right there Ryan Family.  
Mr. Ryan: WordGirl!

The fight began. WordGirl and Huggy won. She took them to jail and freed Rich Eisen. They went somewhere turned back into Becky and Bob. Next chapter you will see what happens.


	6. Barefoot Kids

Arthur and WordGirl in The NFL 4 Chapter 6 Sunday

* * *

This game is in Kansas City. The Chiefs vs the Giants. They watch it on TV. None of them will be in Kansas City. Well maybe WordGirl and Huggy might be their. See what happens here in chapter 6. 4 more chapters left. This is only chapter 6. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They are watching The Chiefs and Giants game.

Bud: Yes i think the Chiefs will win.  
Ladonna: I am with you on that.

Bud is fully dressed only he is Barefoot. In fact he has been Barefoot all day. Same with Ladonna. They both have 10 toes. Now we go to Arthur and them. Arthur is also Barefoot same with Buster.

Mrs. Read: I will put your socks in the washing machine since your Barefoot. And Buster i will put your socks in your shoes.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
Buster: Okay Mrs. Read.

In fact all the Reads are Barefoot. As well as Buster Baxter. Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: Lets hope the Giants can win this game.  
Violet: I also hope so.

Back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Well the game is coming on now.  
Ladonna: It sure is.

Next Chapter will be after the game.


	7. The game

Arthur and WordGirl in The NFL 4 Chapter 7

* * *

This picks up where chapter 6 left off. This chapter is the game itself. 3 more chapters left to go. This is chapter 7. We head to Fair City with Becky and them. They are watching that Game.

Becky: So far the Chiefs are winning.  
Violet: That is true.  
Tommy: Yep.

Emily is at that game. She and her parents will come back in the evening. We head to Arrowhead Stadium with Emily.

Emily: I hope we win.  
Emily's Mom: I sure hope so.

So far the Chiefs are winning 17 to 7. Now back in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They saw The Chiefs beat the Giants 31 to 7.

Bud: Why do they always lose this season?  
Ladonna: I think they don't have a good team this season.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we head to Arthur's house.

Arthur: The Giants are having a bad year.  
Mr. Read: That seems to be true.

Next chapter will be in OT with Scoops Mom and Scoops.


	8. OT

Arthur and WordGirl in The NFL 4 Chapter 8 OT

* * *

Now in this chapter we go to Houston Texas with Scoops and his Mom. They are at that stadium. Watching that game in person. They have season tickets.

Scoops: So far so good.  
Scoops Mom: I agree.

Now we head to Ladonna and Bud in Elwood City.

Bud: When do the Saints play?  
Ladonna: Tomorrow.  
Bud: Okay.

Now to the Read house with Arthur and them.

Arthur: It seems the Texans are losing there lead.  
Mr. Read: I agree.

Now to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: That is why the Texans will lose. It is just a guess.  
TJ: I still think the Texans will win.

Now back with Scoops and his Mom.

Scoops: Looks like we are heading to Overtime.  
Scoops Mom: It sure seems like it. We are.

They went into overtime. The Texans lost. Back to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: I was right. That means i get to watch what i want on TV Tomorrow.  
TJ: Fine.

He is now unhappy. Next chapter will be soon.


	9. The next game

Arthur and WordGirl in The NFL 4 Chapter 9

* * *

This chapter is the Broncos and Eagles game. This is chapter 9. Only 1 more chapter in this story. See what happens. We begin at Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Looks like the Broncos are winning the game.  
Ladonna: You are correct.  
Bud: They have a good team this year.  
Ladonna: They sure do. They have Peyton Manning.

Now we head to Arthur's house.

Arthur: At least Denver is winning.  
Mr. Read: Yep. They have a good team this year.  
Arthur: They sure do.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: At least Denver is winning this game against the Eagles.  
TJ: That is 1 thing we agree on.  
Becky: Okay.

Now we head back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Looks like the Eagles is catching up.  
Ladonna: It sure seems that way.

Just then the Broncos scored. The Broncos won the game 52 to 20. Next chapter will be the last.


	10. Bud stripped Naked

Arthur and WordGirl in The NFL 4 Chapter 10 Monday night

* * *

This is the last chapter of the story. Dolphins vs. Saints. This is chapter 10. See what happens. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They are only wearing there underwear. Bud is also wearing his hat. If the Saints win he will take off his hat and underwear leaving him naked. If not then he will only take off his hat. Bud has no shame. He loves that he got Circumcised. The 2 are in only there underwear.

Bud: Good game so far.  
Ladonna: Yep.

Now it is time for the Interview. Bud does not know that Ladonna Will take off his hat and underwear. 2 Reporters came in. As long as they are wearing something to cover there butts and privates. Well 1 reporter and his camera man.

Mike Tirico: We are live in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud Compson. What do you think of the team this year?  
Bud: I think we are doing well this year.  
Mike: Do you think they will head to the Super Bowl this year?  
Bud: Yes i do.

Without warning Ladonna took off Bud's hat and underwear exposing his Boy part for people to see. They happen to like it. He put them back on.

Bud: People could see it.  
Mike: They happen to like that part of yours.  
Bud: I am glad they do.

They like Bud more now. The end. 


End file.
